There has been proposed an input device having a plurality of input units and configured to receive an input to each input unit resulting from touch or approach of an object, such as a touch operation of an operator, has been put to practical use. In the input device, when the plurality of input units is disposed adjacent to each other, the object may touch or approach over the plurality of input units, so that an unintentional input of the operator may be received.
There has been disclosed a technology of coping with the unintentional input of the operator, for example. The related-art technology discloses a configuration of a digital camera having a touchscreen panel provided to be freely moveable relative to a main body, where when an angle formed by the touchscreen panel and the main body is a predetermined value or greater, regarding a touch operation on the touchscreen panel, detection sensitivity of a touch operation in a direction of coming close to a grip part configured to grip the main body is made different from detection sensitivity of a touch operation in a direction of getting away from the grip part.